


Family

by Madangel19



Category: 9 (2009), Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, more crossover cuteness :3, they're all a big family now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine introduces 3 and 4 to Rabbit and Hatchworth. Cuteness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“ _Where are you taking us, The Spine_?” 4 asked from their perch on the automaton’s shoulder. 

The automaton smirked as he walked down the seemingly endless corridor. 4 was excited to explore every nook and cranny of this strange, new building, but it seemed that The Spine had other plans.

“I’m going to introduce you to my siblings,” he replied

“ _There are others?_!” 3 asked excitedly. 3 looked to 4 with an overjoyed expression. More cataloging to be done. New sites. New faces. 

“Yes, 3. There are others like me. I’m sure they’ll adore the two of you,” The Spine crowed. 4 clicked excitedly. It had been so long since they had seen a friendly face. They were sure life here would be better. 

The Spine eventually stopped. 4 could hear voices and music coming from an open doorway in front of them. 3 turned to 4, grasping and squeezing their hand.

“I want to make this a surprise, little ones. Do you think you two can help me with this?” The Spine asked. 4 was silent as they looked over the scene. They finally noticed The Spine’s breast-pocket. They could hide in there and come out as a surprise. 4 poked 3’s side and pointed down at the pocket. 3 nodded.

“ _We can hide in your pocket_ ,” 3 chimed. 

The Spine nodded and let them crawl in. It was quite roomy. 4 could see a soft, blue glow showing through The Spine’s chest. It was very warm to the touch. The Spine looked down and smiled at them.

“Are you two ready?” He asked. 3 and 4 nodded in response.

4 listened and waited as The Spine began walking. The voices were louder now.

“There you are, Th-Th-The Spine! You’re late for rehearsal!” A woman’s voice laced with humor scolded in a friendly manner.

“Actually, he’s three minutes late. Were you reading that book again?” An odd, robotic voice asked.

“I was reading a while ago, Hatchy. I just made a wonderful discovery. You two are in for a surprise,” The Spine crowed.

“A-A-A surprise? I love surprises! What is it-it-it?” The woman’s voiced asked in an overly-excited tone. 

4 felt a deep rumble through The Spine as he chuckled. The silver automaton looked down and nodded his head.

4 creeped up and poked their head out of the pocket. 3 immediately joined them. 4 gasped silently at the sight of the two robots before them.

The female was a sight to behold. Her robotic skin was pale as snow, which made her mismatched blue and green eyes stand out dramatically. A goggled top hat was nestled amongst a mess of pink hair. She wore a dress that was a mix of black and red. The female smiled in adoration at the sight of 3 and 4. 4 thought she was very pretty. An eerie red glow emanated from her chest, a huge contrast compared to the glow coming from The Spine and the other robot. The other robot, a male, was an odd sight. He cocked his head to the side as he took in the sight of 3 and 4. His skin seemed to be made of an orange-tinted bronze. A magnificent ginger mustache adorned his face. Sky blue eyes stared at 3 and 4 from behind fancy-looking glasses. 4 noticed what looked like a hatch in the middle of his chest. The familiar blue glow emanated from within. He wore black and red just like the female and The Spine.

“Rabbit, Hatchworth, these two lovely creatures are named 3 and 4. 3 and 4, these are my siblings, Rabbit and Hatchworth,” The Spine announced.

3 and 4 crawled out of the pocket and into The Spine’s open palm. The female, Rabbit, was the first one to come forward.

“Look at-at-at you two! Ya’ll are too cute!“ Rabbit cooed while holding out a finger for 4 to shake. 4 smiled and shook it, making Rabbit giggle. 

” _Hello, Rabbit. It’s a pleasure to meet you_ ,“ 4 chimed.

"Ah! They use morse code,” Rabbit noted in surprise.

The Spine let 3 and 4 down onto a nearby table where Rabbit and Hatchworth continued to coo over 3 and 4.

“Well, we’ve already been introduced, so that means we are already friends. You two can call me Hatchy or The Hatchmeister if you want to,” the one named Hatchworth chimed happily. 4 giggled silently at the orange automaton.

“Where d-d-d-did you two come from?” Rabbit asked.

4 looked to 3. They frowned, not wanting to recall their dark past. 3 nodded and stepped forward.

“ _We have come from far away. I…I can’t remember where we came from. I think it might be London There were nine of us. Now, it’s just the two the us. It’s a very long story. We were separated a long time ago and after many years of wandering, we found this wonderful place and met your wonderful brother,_ ” 3 explained. 4 only smiled sadly in response.

“You p-p-poor babies! How did you two survive out there? Y-Y-You’re so small,” Rabbit exclaimed while gently picking up 4 and holding them to her chest. 4 clicked in surprise, but quickly calmed down once they saw Rabbit’s intentions were friendly. Their optics flickered as they catalogued as much as they could of the female automaton. They squeezed out of her grip and crawled onto her shoulder. 3 joined them, a knowing smile on their face.

“I think they like you, Rabbit,” Hatchworth giggled.

“I think they want to catalogue you,“ The Spine crowed.

"What’s cataloguing?” Rabbit asked.

 

It had been hours after meeting the rest of the residents of Walter manor. Everyone was at first confused about 3 and 4, but quickly warmed up to the tiny stitch punks. 4 blinked tiredly from The Spine’s shoulder as he walked down a lonely corridor. 3 sat on his other shoulder, taking in everything. As 4 looked around, they noticed a rather large portrait on the wall. They clicked loudly, gaining the attention of The Spine.

“What is it, 4?” He asked. 

“ _Who is that_?” 4 asked, pointing at the portrait. The man in the portrait reminded 4 of their creator. Bittersweet memories came flooding in as they remembered what he was like before he died.

“That’s Peter Walter 1. He created me and my siblings. He was a wonderful man of science and pappy-I mean father,” The Spine explained. 4 stared in wonder at the portrait. The Spine regarded his creator as his father. 4 never thought that way of their creator.

“ _Pappy_?” 4 mumbled. It was a strange word. 4 looked to 3 who had a strange look in their optics.

“What was your creator like?” The Spine asked.

“ _He wasn’t a pappy. We had to abandon him when the war started. He did very bad things. He created the Fabrication Machine before creating us. It was a terrible creature. It killed us. It chased us. It wanted us_ ,” 4 muttered sadly.

“ _4_!” 3 exclaimed, surprised at what they had said.

“ _We never spent time enough time with him. He created us and went on to the others. The others were better than us. They could talk and fight better than us. And then he died creating the last one_ ,” 4 continued on. They shook silently with cries that they could not cry. 3 was by their side in an instant, holding them close and clicking softly. Minutes passed until 4 was separated from 3 as The Spine gently picked 4 up and placed them in his palm. A sad smile formed on his black lips as he gently patted their head. 4 smiled shyly in response.

“That is all behind you, little one. It’s time to start anew,” The Spine declared. He paused for a brief moment until he suddenly was overcome with a look of realization. 3 joined 4, hugging them as they watched The Spine.

“I can take you two in as my own. You two need a father-figure or maybe a protector in your lives. What do you think?” The Spine suggested.

4 looked to 3 in confusion. 3 only stared back, a tiny smile forming on their lips. 3 was okay with this. Ever since the creator died, the elders had tried to take care of them, but failed. They ran away at the first moment and eventually met up with the younger stitch punks who had taken them in before being separated. 

They both nodded as 3 stood up and faced The Spine.

“ _We would love to be under your guidance and care, The Spine_ ,” 3 declared.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after :3  
> I might do more with these three


End file.
